


Love In Disguise

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman has fallen for Superman but then he makes a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In Disguise

TITLE: Love in Disguise   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce, Clark/OMC  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORDCOUNT: 3691  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Batman has fallen for Superman but then he makes a revelation. 

~*~

The Justice League had just come from a tough mission, everyone was exhausted and dirt-stained, but overall there was a feeling of prideful euphoria in the atmosphere, at a job well done.

Superman brought the team to attention. He gave everyone a bright smile full of pride, “I know everyone’s tired and you just want to go home and get some rest, I will only keep you for a moment. Don’t worry about the reports until you come back in, I’ll do the preliminary report. I just wanted to say; you all did a great job out there, and now the citizens of Metropolis don’t have to be in fear of Injustice, at least for the foreseeable future.”

A rumble of appreciation went through the team and then they all filed out, thanking Superman as they left. Then Superman turned towards the computers to begin his report. 

“Nice pep talk.”

Superman turned his head and smiled at him, “It is just part of the job, and besides, they did do good work today.”

“So did you.”

Superman took a seat at the keyboard and shrugged, “It’s my city.” 

He approached and braced his leather-clad hand on the back of the chair and leaned in slightly, “I think you would have defended Gotham with as much determination.”

Superman turned his head and met his gaze, so close, only inches away, “Maybe, but with perhaps one per cent less…” then he grinned.

He mirrored that grin and Superman warned him playfully, “Be careful the scowl just slipped.”

He whispered, “Nobody else is here to see it.”

Superman tilted his head, he took a breath, “I need to write this report, and you need to get cleaned up…” Superman reached up and wiped a smudge of dirt from Batman’s cheek, his fingers lingering a moment.

Batman nodded, “You’re right, but it shouldn’t take you too long to finish, you are a writer after all, right?”

Superman held his gaze a long moment, his eyelashes fluttered a little, “Not too long.”

Batman nodded and then left the command centre and went to clean up.

}*{

When he had arrived in the locker room and seen himself in the mirror, he had realised that Superman hadn’t been kidding he did need a shower. His other teammates, who had needed to clean up as well, had left straggling out one by one after showering and changing into their street clothes. 

He was under the spray of the showers, He rolled his eyes at himself; it would’ve been easy enough to return home to Gotham to clean up. Except ever since he had joined the Justice League several months ago, he had discovered a reason not to rush home to Gotham so quickly. 

It had been totally unexpected, meeting someone…so… extraordinary, oh, he was hardening just thinking about him. Phew. Before he had met him, he had expected Superman to be…stoic, untouchable, alien… He licked his lips… he groaned when he heard the locker room door open and close again. 

He turned his head to look when Superman entered the showers. He watched him switch on the shower and step under the spray. He saw the rivulets of water cascade down his muscled body. Then Superman turned and met his gaze, his eyes swept down his body, landing on his semi hard cock. His eyes lingered there and then made a return trip up his torso to his face. They locked gazes and then Superman gave him a knowing smile, “It can get very exciting out there, can’t it?”

He arched an eyebrow, “Very stimulating.”

Superman licked his lips, catching his bottom lip between his teeth a moment, his eyes returned to his cock, “If you want to deal with that, don’t mind me.”

He squinted at him, and then grinned, oh, the teasing little…

Superman grinned back and then grabbed the soap and began soaping himself up. He watched those hands roam that body. He ran his fingers through his own wet hair, as he considered, should he. As Superman ran shampoo-lathered fingers through his hair, he made his decision; he reached down and took himself in hand. 

He kept his eyes on Superman and on the first stroke, a loud groan escaped him, and Superman who was now rinsing his hair, turned towards him and looked. His eyes widening slightly and then they became ravenous. He let out a deep breath and then he continued to stroke himself. He braced one hand against the tiles, keeping his head turned, and keeping eye contact with Superman, who had leaned back against the shower wall, and was watching him jerk off in silence.

When he began panting, Superman murmured huskily, “Give it a twist at the end of your stoke.”

He moaned at Superman’s input and did what he suggested, oh, god, so good, he felt so close, he quickened his strokes, his cock throbbed in his fist as he saw Superman’s lips silently mouthing the words, “That’s right, come on.”

That set him off, he closed his eyes, and moaning, he came against the shower tiles. He stayed there catching his breath, and when he opened them again, Superman had already left the showers.

When he’d rinsed off, and he left the shower, with a towel around his hips, he found Superman in the locker room getting dressed. He frowned and approached him; he said quietly, “You left a bit suddenly.”

Superman finished fixing his tie and bowed his head and sighed, “It got a bit intense in there.”

He chuckled lightly, “You can say that again.”

Superman met his gaze, “I meant serious.”

He wondered, “And, serious isn’t good. I got the impression that you were a serious type of guy when it came to this kind of thing.”

Superman gave him a small smile, “Yeah, but it was never supposed to be serious, Batman, not between us.”

He was confused; he asked intensely, “So, what have all these months of flirting been about then?”

Superman picked up his suit jacket and put it on, “Exactly that, harmless flirting.”

He shook his head, yeah, flirting, he knew all about flirting; it was one of the things that he had to do for his façade, in public. It wasn’t serious, it didn’t mean anything, but the flirting he and Superman had done since they had met, well; he had thought it was leading somewhere. Not that it was part of his plan - the mission he had set out for himself but he had thrown him-self into it, he had let himself enjoy it, he had let himself be distracted by it and by him and he had been so looking forward to the fruition of it. 

Now, Superman was saying there was no point to it, at all, just flirting, well; he couldn’t accept that, no way.

Superman walked passed him and over to the mirror and then he combed his hair; straight and neat, as Superman returned to his locker, he reached out and caught his arm, “That can’t be all it was, Superman. People don’t have this connection every day…” he leaned in, “there has to be more to it.” 

Their lips lingered a hairbreadth away and Superman swallowed and told him, “There can’t be anymore…”

He whispered, “…a date…?”

Superman closed his eyes and pulled away, he opened his eyes, and reached for something inside his locker, and then he put his black framed glasses on, he said, “I’m sorry, Mr Wayne, but I can’t date you.”

Then Clark Kent left the locker room.

}*{

Bruce had returned to Gotham in complete perplexity, it didn’t make sense, and if there was one thing that Batman hated, it was miscalculating a situation. He knew that Superman was a nice guy; it was like his trademark or something, and today there was something off about his reaction to what had happened. 

When he had come into contact with the Justice League, he had been very impressed with Superman, not only his ethics and leadership capabilities but his physical appeal as well. Even though, he more or less managed to keep focused on the job at hand, when he was around him, he had found himself looking at Superman with appreciation in his eyes often.

The first time Superman had caught Batman looking at him in that way, he had glanced away, almost shyly, the predictable response from such a man. However, seconds later, he had returned his gaze to him and looked at Batman through his eyelashes, a pleased smiled playing at the edges of his pretty mouth. It had been surprising to say the least but moments later their attentions were brought back to the mission at hand.

After that, when Superman caught him looking, a glint would appear in Superman’s eyes, as he enjoyed his admiration.

It was only a month or so later after a mission just like today, that Superman had caught him in the shower. Superman’s eyes had widened and he had stared at his face for endless moments, then Bruce had realised it had been the first time Superman had seen him without his cowl or suit on. Superman’s eyes had roamed his body and face and then Superman had licked his lips slowly.

Bruce had realised there and then that there was a lot more to Superman than met the eye. Superman had gone under the spray, and his hair had fallen into wet curls around his head, while his muscled body had gleamed from the water. Bruce had admired this new facet to the Man of Steel, and then their gazes had locked and that was it, the beginning of this mutual appreciation of each other, the beginning of…

Well, today he had been told it was the beginning of nothing, just flirting. Damn, he knew flirting and that was more than flirting, that was… 

It didn’t make sense. Damn it, he was getting nowhere. He decided to go to the one place where he could always get some sense and gain prospective. He went to the kitchen.

}*{

Alfred didn’t turn around when he entered; he continued his task at the kitchen countertop, “You made it back in one piece then, Master Bruce?”

Bruce took a seat at the kitchen table, he sighed, “More or less…”

“I saw some of the battle on the news; I must say you were cutting it a bit fine with that creature… Grundy, isn’t it?”

He answered distractedly, “Huh-huh.”

“You were very lucky that Superman grabbed it and dragged it away from you or you might have been seriously hurt.”

He grumbled, “Yeah, Superman’s the best. He cares about me so much.”

Alfred turned around with a frown on his face, “Master Bruce… oh, what is the matter, young Sir?”

Bruce massaged his temples, “Maybe I was foolish to even consider it.”

Alfred’s eyes became knowing, he sat down across the table from him, “Is this about Superman, Master Bruce?”

Bruce looked up at the kitchen ceiling, gazed at a tiny crack there, and admitted quietly, “I like him.”

Alfred replied simply, “Yes.”

Bruce returned his gaze to the older man, “You know?”

Alfred nodded, “That you are very fond of the young man, yes, I know.”

Alfred held his gaze and Bruce knew that Alfred did understand. Bruce felt like a moody teenager, but he told him sadly, “I thought he liked me too, I asked him out today, but he turned me down.”

“Did he explain why, Master Bruce?”

Bruce wet his lips nervously; he didn’t want to explain the circumstances, “Superman said he was only flirting and then he said he couldn’t date me.”

Alfred looked quizzically at him, “Do we know why?”

Bruce shook his head in the negative, “No, he just carried on getting dressed…”

Alfred’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “What…?”

Bruce explained sullenly, “We were getting changed after the mission, when I asked him. Anyway, he just put on his glasses and said ‘I’m sorry, Mr Wayne, I can’t date you’, and then he left.”

Alfred gave him a small smile for of his moodiness.

Bruce continued, “I don’t even know why he made such a point of calling me Mr Wayne. It wasn’t as if I said ‘will you go out on a date with me, Mr Kent’.”

Alfred pinched his lips, “And why not, Master Bruce?”

Bruce frowned at him in confusion, and Alfred continued, “As far as I know, Master Bruce, you spend all your time with Superman, on missions or studying cases. However, I should think if you wanted to go out with the young man romantically, and he was agreeable, it would be Mr Kent that you would be dating, Sir.”

Bruce stared at Alfred, “What?”

“You do not go on dates as Batman, Sir.”

Of course, why didn’t he see it before? He smiled at Alfred, “You’re a genius.”

}*{

Bruce was sitting at a table in a café across the street from the Daily Planet. He was dressed casually, sipping his coffee and waiting for the end of the workday. He was waiting for Clark Kent, Alfred had been right. He had spent the past several months being attracted to Superman, he had been made aware of Superman’s alter-ego just as Superman had known that he was Bruce Wayne, but he had been so focused on their interactions that he hadn’t even considered Clark Kent in all this. Which was crazy, he spent as much of his time as Clark as Superman, hell, he was Clark Kent, wasn’t he.

He observed the Planet staff, leaving the building slowly, in drips and drabs, his attention caught when Clark stepped out of the rotating door onto the street, briefcase in hand. Bruce stood up, and he retrieved a few small bills from his pocket and tossed them on the table as a tip, all the while keeping his gaze on Mr Kent. He noticed a very pretty brunette, exit the building and smilingly she approached Clark. He saw him tilt his head and smile down at the woman, Bruce frowned in consternation when Clark reached out and took the woman in his arms and hugged her tightly. He saw Clark whisper something in her ear, and she pulled away, grinned up at him, and then punched him playfully on the arm. 

Clark’s words echoed in his mind, ‘I can’t date you’, ‘harmless flirting’ was this woman the reason why?

Maybe he had made a mistake coming here.

When a shorter but still very handsome man, approached them, and spoke to them, and then the brunette stepped away from Clark she and the other man exchanged a kiss of greeting, Bruce regained his hopefulness. When the woman and the man walked away together hand in hand and Clark smiled after them with fondness, Bruce’s confidence was fully restored. 

Bruce crossed the street and approached Clark from behind, he complimented, “Nice looking couple…”

Clark turned around to meet him, his eyes widening behind his lenses, he stuttered, “W… w …what are you doing here?”

Bruce smiled confidently, “I came to see you, Mr Kent.”

Clark looked at him warily, “You’ve always kept everything separate.”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah and that was my big mistake, wasn’t it, Clark?”

Clark’s jaw tensed slightly, “No, Bruce, coming here was.”

Bruce narrowed his gaze, “I don’t understand, I thought you wanted me to come here and ask you out.”

Clark’s brow creased; he sighed, “I told you I can’t date you, Bruce.”

He asked, “Why…?”

Clark held his gaze but didn’t answer and then the Planet door turned and Clark glanced to it and then a little smile graced his lips and Bruce turned to look. The dark haired man that exited was returning the smile and approaching, “Hey, Clark, you waited for me?”

Clark smiled with affection, “Of course, I did.”

The man noticed Bruce, and Clark said, “This is Bruce…”

“…Wayne.” the man finished off. “Oh, I know who he is, Clark, although, he isn’t really on my radar, is he?”

Bruce asked lightly, “Oh, really?”

Clark explained, “Randall’s the city editor,”

Randall shrugged, “Now if I was the society or business editor, Mr Wayne, you might be interesting to me and cause quite a stir.”

Ordinarily, Bruce might be thankful for that but right now he didn’t give a crap about any of that. The guy, Randall, then turned his attention back to Clark, he reached out, and put his hand on Clark’s arm, Bruce’s eyes followed it, and Randall smiled at Clark, “Are you ready, I was thinking Chinese tonight.”

Clark glanced at Bruce and pushed his glasses up his nose, “Yeah, I’m ready, it was nice to see you, Bruce, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you with your problem.”

Then Clark and Randall turned together and walked away down the street, and Bruce watched them go. 

Goddammit.

}*{

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this for many reasons, it was another distraction from his duties, an abuse of his abilities, it was disrespecting his teammate and most of all, he felt like a creep but he couldn’t forget about him or about what he wanted for himself. 

Batman had found the most favourable position for observation, he held the binoculars up to his eyes and gazed into Clark Kent’s apartment windows. He’d been here an hour or so. Clark and the man, Randall had seemingly enjoyed their take out and now was watching a movie, leaning back in their shirtsleeves, relaxed on the couch. Nothing much had happened since they had arrived, just mundane, every day normalcy. 

Something that Bruce had waived for his mission, he didn’t have time for that sort of crap. However, he couldn’t help but feeling a little envious of the situation he was witnessing or the average man, sitting on a couch, drinking a beer and lounging in comfortable silence while watching a movie with Clark Kent.

A part of him, the proud, overconfident part, couldn’t understand how Clark could’ve turned him down in favour of that man in there. Oh, the man was attractive enough, but he liked to think Bruce Wayne was a significant amount more attractive, more appealing. Why would Superman of all people prefer him to what he could give him?

He was brought out of his internal observations by movement in his line of sight.

Randall leaned over idly, looking for a kiss, Clark met him halfway, opening his mouth and letting Randall’s tongue inside. Clark’s hand came up, and cupped his head, whilst Randall’s hand traced over Clark’s chest, down to Clark’s crotch and squeezed him through the fabric of his pants, then Clark’s pants were being unfastened and Randall’s hand explored inside. 

Batman was on the edge of his seat with anticipation, watching every movement.

Clark’s hand joined Randall’s in releasing his cock from the confines of his pants. They smiled at each other playfully, and then Randall bowed his head and took Clark’s hardening cock into his mouth, pumping the base before taking more. Clark’s head lolled back and his mouth opened in pleasure. His hand went to the back of Randall’s head, his fingers tightening in his locks, and then he thrust up into his mouth and Randall took it easily.

Batman licked his lips. Shit, this wasn’t some new thing from the looks of it; it was obvious that the two men were experienced in dealing with each other sexually.

Eventually, Randall pulled off, and then they shared a slow lingering kiss, then Randall reached out, removed Clark’s glasses, and placed them on the coffee table and then he stood up, offering his hand. Clark stood up too, and took it and then Randall led him into darkened bedroom.

Shit.

He felt like a crazed stalker but he had to see. He put his binoculars in his utility belt and then leapt to the next rooftop; nope it was still no good, the angle wasn’t right. The next building was trickier, so he had to shoot out a line and swing across. He found a position across from Clark’s bedroom window and carried on his observations.

They were down to their boxer shorts, kissing passionately. They dropped their shorts to the bedroom floor, and pulled away from each other and Randall climbed on the bed, braced himself on his hands and knees in readiness, as Clark retrieved lube and condoms from the bedside table. Then he climbed on the bed behind Randall. As Clark used slick fingers, to open him up, Randall rocked back onto them.

Batman could see their mouths moving as they talked each other through it, Randall goading Clark on, he was probably begging for it, the fucking little bitch.

Clark removed his fingers, he rolled the condom on, and then he grasp Randall’s ass cheeks, spreading him opened and then pushed his cock into his ass. An expression of painful ecstasy came to Randall’s face and then began fucking himself on Clark’s cock. Clark hammered into him, his ass flexing and tensing as he flowed in to him, and as Randall’s mouth opened to cry out, a cocky and fierce smile came to Clark’s face.

Fuck, he should have known, of course, he was a top, Batman could tell that Clark really liked using that big hard cock to fuck ass. Batman felt his cock pressed against his groin guard, hard, trapped and with no place to go to relieve the pressure.   
Clark fisted Randall’s cock and he was coming over Clark’s fist. Then Clark was shuddered his release too. They collapsed on the bed, smiling and kissing lazily. 

Batman ground his teeth; he was hard, frustrated and pissed off, however, most of all he was turned on. This wasn’t over; he wasn’t giving up on what he wanted.

He wanted Clark Kent more than ever, and he was going to have him.

~*~

His first thought was to do a Brucie Wayne and throw money at the task. Try to impress Clark, but then he considered everything he knew about Clark Kent, and he realised that it was never going to work. It was more likely to alienate him. He was going to have to show Clark what being with him was like. How good it could be between them.

Bruce Wayne was going prove to Clark Kent that all the flirting and all those hungry looks between them meant something, something special.

He made plans; he set up his backstory, made some phone calls to his contacts at the Daily Planet International offices, called in some favours. He told Alfred that he was going to be away from the Manor for a while, and when Alfred asked about the reason, Bruce told him it was a mission of great importance and left it at that. He knew that Alfred would not approve.

Then he went to Metropolis and put his plan into action.

}*{

He was sitting at a desk in an incredibly small office in the furthest reaches of the Daily Planet. His new job wasn’t exactly exhilarating to say the least but it was definitely something he knew how to do. Being the new Daily Planet researcher and fact checker included a lot of minutia, but it was perfect for his goals.

He tapped the keyboard one handed, sending his corrections to a reporter, while with his other hand, scratching his newly grown beard. He really wished he could’ve faked it, but if his plan worked, a false beard was not going to stand up to scrutiny. 

When his office door opened, he was still having a scratch; he looked up, meeting the gorgeous oceanic eyes of the person all this was for, the person who he was here to meet. 

He adjusted his bangs. He really wishes he didn’t have to wear his hair like this or the coloured contact lenses he wore, but it was part of his disguise.

He smiled shyly, “Um, can I help you?”

Clark Kent gave him a disarming smile, “Hi, I just need a few facts checking, I know you are normally sent the questions but I like to come down personally to make sure it’s done, I’d rather not have Mr White chewing my ear off.” He passed him the sheet of paper.

“Is he really as bad as everyone says?” he asked.

Clark shrugged, “They don’t call him Perry the Pit-bull for nothing.”

He looked around nervously and asked, “He doesn’t come down here, does he?”

Clark’s eyes shone with humour, “No, don’t worry, um…are you new? I haven’t seen you down here before.”

He mirrored the smile, “I just got the job. I’ll have these facts checked for you in no time, Mr…?”

He stuttered, “Kent, Clark Kent, and there’s no need to rush, Mr…”

He told him, “My name is Blake Wright.”

Clark’s eyebrow rose behind his frames, he chuckled, “Mr Wright…?”

He held Clark’s gaze and smiled, “Right.”

Clark blushed slightly, “Um, I’ll come back later for…” he motioned towards the sheet of paper.

He nodded, “I’ll look forward to it, Mr Kent.”

Clark took a deep breath, and then he nodded as well and then left his office. 

He smiled to his self; Blake Wright had made first contact, the first objective had been accomplished.

~*~

Later on in the day, Clark returned to his office. He had found the answers to the requested questions. Although, he had wondered why someone with Clark’s abilities mental and physical needed the Planet’s fact checking services. Maybe it was to fit in, so his co-workers didn’t ask invasive questions of their own.

Clark had thanked him and then headed for the door. Blake called out, “Mr Kent, um, Clark, would you like to get a drink with me after work?”

He stopped and turned towards him, Clark fiddled with his glasses nervously, “I um…” 

He explained, “I’m new in town; I don’t know many people…”

Clark began nodding, “Yeah, I know what that’s like…um…yes, sure.”

He grinned, “That’s great

Clark suggested, “We could meet here… or out front…”

“I could find you at your desk.” He offered.

Clark looked considering then, “Okay, I’ll see you in a little while then.”

Clark left the office and Blake grinned, so far so good.

}*{

They were sitting at the bar, he didn’t drink much because of his training, so he sipped his beer slowly, and Clark did the same. They were chatting, just getting to know each other. Although, he knew what he was doing was deceptive, he had decided to stay as close to the truth as he could. After all, he wanted Clark to fall for him not a charade. He chuckled in response to Clark’s question, “I don’t know I’ve just always really enjoyed discovering details and finding things out.”

Clark nodded, “That’s kind of like my job as well, although I don’t think I could stand to be cooped up in a confined space all day by myself.”

He shrugged, “I’m used to it, and it doesn’t really bother me.”

Clark gazed at him sympathetically, “It must get lonely.”

He admitted, “Sometimes. But I keep myself busy and there was someone for a while…who made things not so lonely.” 

Clark gave him a small smile, “Someone special?”

He held Clark’s gaze, “I hoped so, but he was already involved with someone else.”

Clark’s eyes widened behind his lenses, “He…?”

“Yeah, I hope it doesn’t bother you that I’m bisexual.”

Clark shook his head, “No, no, of course not, Blake.”

He took a sip of his beer, “Is there anyone special in your life, Clark?”

Clark looked thoughtful, he rubbed his finger against the bar absently, “Yes, I’ve been seeing someone…for quite a while now…but…”

Blake prodded, “You don’t sound too sure, Clark.”

Clark put his elbow on the bar and rested the side of his head against his hand, “Well, it’s a bit complicated. We…it’s sort of semi casual…”

Oh, things were starting to look up, he asked, “What does that mean, do you see other people?”

Clark pinched his lips, “No, we’re exclusive. We date, we…sleep together, but we don’t really consult each other about everything that’s going on in our own individual lives.”

He gave him a wry smile, “It doesn’t sound as if you like the arrangements.”

Clark grimaced, “I shouldn’t complain, I actually like the freedom to do what I like, or what I need to do with no questions asked.”

He chuckled, “Doesn’t every man? But from the sound of it, she’s made a decision that you don’t like.”

Clark narrowed his gaze at him, “How do you read me so well, after all, we have just met?”

He sidestepped the question, “I’m right, aren’t I?”

Clark took a sip of his beer, “Yeah, except the ‘she’ part.”

“You…?”

Clark nodded, “Me.”

He gazed deep into his eyes, “So, what has your boyfriend done?”

Clark almost sneered, “He’s just been offered a promotion overseas, and he’s actually considering it.”

“I don’t want to criticise you, but shouldn’t you be happy for him, or at least be supportive of his decisions?”

“I guess, but the offer just came out of the blue.”

“Do you want him to turn down such an incredible opportunity, just for you, to stay here for you?”

Clark squinted at him, his jaw tensed, he muttered, “Well, I turned down an opportunity for him not long ago.”

He licked his suddenly dry lips. Was Clark inferring when he had turned Bruce down? The intensity coming off Clark was actually quite a turn on. He wiggled on his bar stool trying to relieve some pressure in his pants. He told him, “All I can tell you Clark is that if he does decide to take the job and leaves, there are other people out there, other men who wouldn’t give you up so easily, if they had you in their lives.”

Clark bowed his head and smiled shyly, and then met his gaze through his lenses, “Lucky me.”

~*~

The next day, Blake made his way upstairs and found Clark at his desk, typing away on his keyboard. He observed him for a minute. It was strange seeing a man of action like Superman was, tied to a desk, reining in all that power. 

A guy wearing a bow tie and carrying a camera bumped into him from behind, muttering, "Sorry." as he continued past him and headed for Clark's desk.

Clark glanced up at the guy. As he passed him some photographs, he smiled, "Thanks Jimmy, let's have a look at these."

Blake watched Clark study the photographs, and Jimmy asked, "So what do you think, CK?"

Clark pointed to one photograph, "I think this is it, Jimmy."

Jimmy gazed at Clark, hopeful and eager to please, "Not this one?" he said pointing at another photograph.

Clark gave Jimmy a smile of encouragement, an echo of the smile, he had witnessed him display as Superman, "No, Jim, this is it, it's brilliant. The chief will love it."

Jimmy smiled with pride, "Thanks, CK."

Blake smiled with affection, Clark may seem like an average ordinary mild mannered guy to everyone else, but he could still see his big heart, he could never disguise that.

As Jimmy rushed off to Perry White's office, Clark's eyes followed him and then found Blake standing there. Clark smiled, "Are you lost?"

Blake returned the smile and approached Clark's desk, "No, I was wondering if you was free for lunch?"

Clark's face crinkled in disappointment, "I'd like to, but...I’m having lunch with my boyfriend today."

A shot of jealousy went through him but he shrugged, "Well, it doesn't matter; I’ll just grab a sandwich and take it back to my desk."

Clark frowned even more, his mouth opening in dismay, "Now, you're just making me feel bad."

He reached out to Clark's shoulder, and squeezed, "Don't be, the last thing I want is to upset you."

Clark glanced at his hand on his shoulder and swallowed, "Blake..."

Blake nodded, "I know you have a boyfriend..."

Clark gazed at him and then glanced past him, "Randall...."

Blake turned around and saw Randall entering the bullpen, his gaze going back and forth between them, his gaze focusing on Blake's hand on Clark's shoulder. Blake reluctantly pulled his hand away. Clark introduced them, "Randall, this is our new researcher, Blake Wright, Blake this is Randall Brady; he's the editor of the city section."

Blake offered his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mr Brady."

Randall glanced at his hand and then he reluctantly shook hands with him, "Nice to meet you, Blake, I hope you will do a good job, and make my job easier."

Blake glanced at Clark, and then back at Randall again. "Well, from what I hear, it won't be your job for much longer, promotion I hear."

Randall’s eyes darted to Clark obviously annoyed that his personal business was made public. Clark grimaced and then Randall returned his gaze to Blake, "You're right, it's a great opportunity, but I do have some very good reasons to stay." he returned his gaze to Clark and they shared a meaningful look.

Blake commented, "I don't blame you at all. You couldn't get a better reason to turn it down."

Clark's face brightened at the compliment. However, Randall narrowed his gaze at Blake scornfully, and then he asked Clark, "Are you ready to go for lunch?"

Clark nodded and stood up; he smiled at Blake, "Rain check tomorrow?"

"You can count on it."

Blake watched the couple leave the bullpen. He heard Randall complain, "You're telling a stranger about our business, Clark?"

As far as he was concerned, Blake Wright wasn't going to be a stranger for much longer.

~*~

The next day, he got to the bullpen but Clark was nowhere to be seen. He stopped Jimmy as he rushed past, " Hey, I’m supposed to be meeting Clark for lunch, do you know where he is?"

Jimmy nodded, "Mr Brady called him into his office about ten minutes ago. He must be still there."

Blake called, "Thank you." as Jimmy continued his journey.

He had the feeling that Randall understood all too well Blake's interest in his boyfriend. He was probably trying to talk Clark out of going to lunch with him. Well, he wasn't going to be put off again.

He went to Randall's office and didn't bother knocking he opened the door. And he got an eyeful. Randall was slouched in his office chair; Clark was kneeling between his splayed legs, his head in his lap, and his lips around Randall's cock. 

Randall looked towards the door as it opened and gave him a possessive smile, he cupped Clark's head, he murmured, "So great, Clark."

Clark hummed around Randall's cock, and continued sucking noisily. Blake was mesmerised, he licked his lips unconsciously, Randall smiled knowingly, and he spoke to Clark, "Do you like that Clark, are you enjoying sucking my cock?”

Clark hummed, pulling off slowly, and groaning, "Hmm." he licked the length, "Hmm, yeah." and returned to the cock.

He sounded so turned on, it was like an aphrodisiac, and Blake unconsciously echoed his groan. Clark pulled away from Randall and his gaze darted to Blake, who couldn’t hide the hungry look in his eyes. Clark looked so shocked to see him; his gaze then darted to Randall. And then realisation came to Clark's eyes, as he realised that he had been set up. A disgusted look came to his face; and he stood up, he glared at Randall, "How could you do this to me?" 

And then he rushed out.

Blake shook his head at Randall, "Idiot." then he turned and left as well.

~*~

Blake and Clark had spent the next couple of weeks getting closer. Clark would stay and chat when he came down to Blake’s office and they’d gone to the bar a couple of times as well. They would chat and joke and Clark’s persona of being shy and nervous gradually slipped away, bringing him closer to his real personality.

Blake would slip in questions about what Randall’s plans were, because although Clark had more or less forgiven Randall for his stunt, as time went on Clark became less annoyed and more resigned to the situation with Randall. Almost accepting that Randall’s taking of the job was inevitable.

One night Clark walked Blake back to his apartment; they stood on the stoop, and Clark glanced at the building, “It looks like a great place, and a nice neighbourhood.”

Blake concurred, “It is, it’s just a small studio apartment though.”

Clark joked, “Big enough for a bed though, right?” 

Blake nodded and moved in closer, and murmured, “There’s definitely a bed up there, Clark.”

Clark’s eyes locked with his and then they dropped to his lips. So he made his move, he leaned in all the way, and brushed their lips together. He heard himself gasp quietly, and Clark echoed the sound and opened his mouth slightly. Blake sucked those full lips between his own greedily. 

He heard Clark mumble something to him and he pulled away so he could hear, Clark shook his head, his eyes were heavy lidded, “I shouldn’t be doing this.”

His brow creased, “Clark…”

“I shouldn’t be doing this.” Clark repeated,

Blake nodded in resignation, but then suddenly Clark grasped his head and took his mouth in a bruising kiss, his tongue licking between his lips. He opened his mouth for him and deepened the kiss, oh, hmm. After everything he had imagined, wanted, god, the real thing was even better. He groaned deep in his throat in pleasure and then suddenly Clark pulled away, breathing quickly, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Then he rushed away, Blake called his name after him but it was too late he was already gone. 

He licked his lips trying to savour the taste of him, god, it had been so good, and to think they could have been going up to bed right now, if Clark hadn’t been so decent. 

But after that kiss, he was determined it wasn’t going to be too long until Clark Kent was in his bed. He was going to make sure of it.

~*~

The next morning, Clark ventured down to Blake’s office, he knocked on the door and then opened it and came in. Blake looked up and met his intense stare, then Clark blinked and swallowed nervously, “I came to apologise for what happened last night, I shouldn’t have let it get that far.”

Blake tilted his head, and replied honestly, “You didn’t go far enough last night as far as I’m concerned.”

Clark took an unconscious step forward, “Blake, there are a lot of things in my life that I can’t help, that have to be as they are. So when it comes to everything else, things like this, I try to do the right thing, I don’t want to hurt anybody unnecessarily.”

Blake nodded, “I know you are a good man, Clark. But why won’t you let yourself have something that you want?”

Clark stepped closer, coming to stand next to Blake’s desk, he breathed heavily through his nose, “Because I’m with Randall, well, at least until he decides to leave for his new job.”

Blake licked his lips, his eyes tracing Clark’s body, glancing at his crotch that was at his eye level now, then he gazed into his eyes, “Clark, are you saying you want me and that you will come to me, if Randall leaves?”

Clark didn’t answer, he just held his gaze and his breath quickened.

Excitement shot through him, he uttered, “Shit, oh, Clark.”

He reached out to Clark’s hips and pulled him further towards him, until Clark was half sitting on his desk and then Blake buried his face in Clark’s crotch. He wallowed in the manly scent and the feel of Clark’s cock against his lips through the fabric of his pants. He spoke against Clark’s hardening length, “I can’t wait to be with you, Clark.”

Clark made a needy sound and his hand threaded through Blake’s hair, he groaned, “Oh, god.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

Blake’s head jerked up, and he and Clark both turned towards the doorway. Randall was standing there looking stunned, which quickly turned into pissed off. He ground out, “You want him? Congratulations, you can have him.”

Then Randall turned and walked out the door.

Clark glanced down at Blake and his jaw tensed, then he pushed him away, stood up and rushed out after Randall.

~*~

 

After Clark had rushed off, Blake had gotten back to work, but his mind was distracted wondering what Clark was doing, what was he saying to Randall?

As the day wore on, and Clark hadn’t shown his face, he was beginning to think that maybe he had blown it. He wondered if he was going to have to come up with a new plan.

After work, he went to the bullpen, but Clark wasn’t there, so he returned to his small apartment. He made himself a sandwich and a hot drink and then he switched on the TV and watched the news as he ate. 

The news showed footage of Superman saving people from a bridge collapse. He realised for the first time that while he was taking a break from patrolling as Batman, Clark hadn’t stopped being Superman, of course he hadn’t. He regained hope that his superhero duties were the reason that Clark had not come back to the office.

After he had eaten, he opened his laptop and began on some case studies. He might be taking a break from patrolling, but he could never ignore the casework, and if he came up with some case breaking info, he would send the information to Jim Gordon.

}*{ 

Later, there was a knock at his door, he shut down his computer, and went to answer it. He didn’t get any visitors so he was more or less certain who was at his door. He opened the door to a severe expression being aimed at him. He motioned him in, “Come in, Clark.”

Clark walked in with tension in his stride, Blake asked, “Is everything alright?”

“It is over with Randall, he’s decided to take the job overseas.” Blake smiled in relief, and Clark’s eyes narrowed at him, “You did it on purpose, didn’t you.”

He swallowed, “Did what?”

“You wanted him to catch us like that; you wanted to break us up.”

He stood his ground, he shook his head, “No, I didn’t expect him to walk in like that. But you are right; I did want to break you two up.” He approached him, “I want you, Clark. I won’t deny it.”

Clark licked his lips, “Well, you managed to get what you wanted, haven’t you?”

Blake reached out and cupped Clark’s cheek, he asked huskily, “Have I?”

Clark gazed down at him with eyes darkening with desire, then Clark swept him into his arms, and their lips met. He immediately opened his mouth for him and Clark flicked his tongue into his mouth. With his fingers tangling into his hair, he changed the angle of the kiss. Then he was dipping his head and kissing Blake’s throat, he breathed in, “Oh, you smell so good, and you taste so good… hmm.” then Clark returned to Blake’s lips and Blake moaned in pleasure.

Blake reached down and palmed Clark’s crotch. Clark pulled out of the kiss; he gazed at him, searchingly. He gave him a small but meaningful smile. Then Clark mirrored that smile. 

Then they met each other halfway, their mouths met, and their lips were sliding over each other’s wetly. He grasped the edges of Clark’s overcoat, pushing it off his shoulders. Clark groaned into his mouth and then Clark frantically began pulling at his own coat to get it off, while Blake started on his tie. When it was gone, they kissed passionately, and then Clark was taking his suit jacket off and Blake began unbuttoning his shirt. 

When Clark’s chest was revealed, he sculpted the strong chest with his hands. He dipped his head and sucked Clark’s nipples hungrily. Clark’s hands cupped the back of his head, and then slight pressure that let him know what Clark wanted. He pulled his lips slowly from the hard little nipple and then kissed down his toned stomach; he went to his knees and opened the clasps on Clark’s pants. 

He pushed his hand inside, grasped him, and then pulled Clark’s long, thick cock out. He gazed at it with lustful eyes and then he gazed up at the man it belonged to, who was returning those looks intently. 

He held his gaze, rubbing the head of Clark’s cock over his lips, and then he kissed the length of it. He groaned as his own cock lengthened in his pants. He sucked the head into his mouth, and Clark moaned loudly. And encouraged by that moan coming from the man stood before him, he wrapped his fist around it, and pumped it and then mindlessly rubbed Clark’s cock over his face. 

Clark moaned and giggled gently. Blake’s eyes widened in wonder, and Clark smiled, “Your beard tickles.”

He laughed aloud and then he dipped and mouthed his balls, and Clark moaned, “Hmm, so good, you’re so good.”

Blake marvelled, “How could Randall give you up? He must be more of a fool than I thought he was.”

Clark said, “I guess the last few weeks have proven we weren’t right for each other.”

Blake nodded, “Yes, but we are, I’ll never give you up, Clark, I’ll always want you, want this.” 

Blake tried to return to his cock, but was stopped when Clark grasped him by the shoulders, and dragged him back up to his mouth and then kissed him deeply. Clark whispered against his lips, “I thought we were going to bed?”

He bit at Clark’s bottom lip, “That’s what I want.”

Clark smiled assuredly and then stepped out of his shoes and pants. He reached up, and removed his glasses and placed then on a nearby table. He reached out and took Blake’s hand, “Come on.”

Then he led him to the bed.

They kissed slowly but sensually, as Clark undressed him. Then they lay on the bed still kissing passionately, Clark lay over him, skin to skin. His arms were raised above his head, and held there as Clark’s large hands grasped his biceps and pinning them against the bed. While their erections were trapped between them, Clark kissed his cheek above the hairline, and then he murmured in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you. You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

Blake spread his thighs wider, and groaned in response, “Oh, god, yes.”

Clark licked his earlobe, “Have you got some condoms and lube?”

He nodded, “Huh-huh.”

Clark chuckled breathily, “Of course you have.” Then Clark nipped his earlobe, then he reached over, and found the condoms and lube in the drawer, placing them on the bed beside the pillow.

And then Clark returned his mouth to his for a moment before moving down his body, first kissing his throat where his beard began and then lower, sucking on his pulse. Then reaching his chest, and sucking his nipples so hard, and so good. His own hands caressing Clark’s strong shoulders before Clark went lower, nipping at his abdomen.

Shit, it felt so amazing, his cock was so hard, it was already pressed against his own belly; he arched off the bed as Clark licked up the length of it. He lifted himself up on his elbows to watch as Clark sucked him into his hot mouth. He sucked him so incredibly good, then he pulled off slowly and then his mouth went lower still.

He arched onto Clark’s tongue; Clark grasped his thighs, and pushed them up and back, completely opening him up to scrutiny. Clark looked him over, his eyes returned to his face; the intensity there was so fucking hot. Then Clark pushed further and his knees made contact with his own chest. Blake groaned embarrassingly and Clark gave him a wild grin and then attacked his asshole with his tongue. Blake cried out, “Oh, fuck, yes.”

Clark licked it and thrust his tongue inside, he demanded, “C’mon, that’s it open up, show me how much you want me inside your ass.”

Blake banged his head against the mattress, “Oh fuck, Clark, please.”

He reached between his thighs and held Clark’s head there as he licked into him again, and again. Until he thought, he was going crazy with the pleasure.

Then Clark was pulling away, lips red, he released his hold on his thighs and reached for the lube and Blake caught his own legs and hooking his arms around his knees holding himself open. Clark’s eyes almost glowed in delight and then he squeezed the lube onto his fingers and then pushed them into Blake’s ass. 

He lay there opened mouthed, panting, and watching Clark Kent delving his big fingers into his ass, and it felt incredible, the only thing better would be… “Clark, fuck me, please.”

Clark removed his wet fingers, ripped open the condom packet, and then rolled it on. Then his hands returned to his thighs and he lined up to his ass. Clark looked deep into his eyes as he sank slowly into him, until he was completely seated. Blake held that gaze while shaking his head against the sheets. He moaned lowly, as his legs hooked over Clark’s shoulders. 

Clark waited for him to be ready, and he gazed up at him, this was it, this was what he’d wanted since he had first met Superman. He smiled up at him and whispered, “Clark.”

Clark returned the smile, and then rolled his hips, and ground his cock into him, he arched against it, then Clark started truly fucking him, and then he could no longer form complete thoughts.

It seemed an eternity until Clark slowed down and then Clark took hold of his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Then he was kissing him, and he panted into his mouth and he grabbed at Clark’s ass. Clark’s fingers tangled into his hair, he murmured into his ear, “I want you to come for me, baby.”

Blake moaned, “Clark.”

And then Clark’s tight fist wrapped around his cock and he stroked him to orgasm, his come splashing between them. Then Clark stilled, and hoarsely groaned, “Oh, fuck.” and he jerked forward into him, over, and over until he finished coming.

They lay there quietly for a few moments and then Clark withdrew, and turned and disposed of the used condom, then he turned back and drew Blake into his embrace. Blake whispered, “That was one hell of a first time.”

Clark laughed gently, “Hmm, you can say that again, and I hope it will be like that every time.” He caressed Blake’s hair, “You were wonderful.” He leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

~*~

As Clark slept next to him, he wondered what his next move should be. His plan had worked, he and Clark were together, and he’d proven how good they could be together. The next part should be revealing himself to Clark, and convincing him that what he feels could continue into actuality.

But he found that he didn’t want to ruin this, he didn’t want to leave.

~*~

The last couple of weeks had been amazing; he and Clark were having a fabulous time, friendly lunches, ordinary, quiet dates, and tremendously hot and heavy sex. They were lounging on Clark’s couch, watching TV and eating pepperoni pizza, when reality crashed in. 

He mentioned going to see a movie at the cinema tomorrow night, and Clark tensed slightly, he studied his slice of pizza a moment and then he had sighed, “I can’t tomorrow night, I um…”

Blake frowned, and said in amusement, “Have you got something better to do?”

Clark stared at him a long moment, without saying anything. He’d gotten used to Clark’s body language, and he was displaying the tells that he was hiding something, which more often than not meant it had something to do with Superman.

Clark finally told him, “I just need to meet a source for a story.”

Blake shrugged, “Oh, okay.”

They continued watching TV, but his mind wouldn’t rest, trying to figure out the reason why tomorrow night was significant, and then he realised, it was the regular meeting of the Justice League. Other meetings were optional, meaning if you were able or wanted to be a part of one, it was up to the individual team member. However, the one coming up tomorrow was one that the whole League had agreed on, so everyone was there so that they were kept abreast of important changes that the others needed to know about. 

Since he had joined up, he hadn’t actually minded attending because it gave him a chance to see Superman, no questions asked, but now…he glanced at Clark, it was something he no longer needed. He had everything right here. 

Clark turned towards him and saw him looking, and he grinned, and then he leaned in, kissed him quickly and then he returned his gaze to the TV. 

Although he didn’t want to, he knew he had to attend the meeting too, he sighed, “Clark…?”

Clark pulled his gaze from the screen and faced him, “Huh?”

“Clark, if you’re not going to be around tomorrow night, I think I might go and see my uncle.”

Clark nodded, “Your uncle Al, right?”

He answered, “That’s him, and if I go I might be gone a few days.”

Clark smiled gently, “It is fine, family is important, Blake.”

He nodded, “But we still have tonight.”

Clark leaned in, and whispered against his lips, “Yes, we do.”

}*{

The next day, he returned to Gotham and now he was standing in front of the mirror. He ran his fingers over his cleanly shaven face, his natural eye colour reflected back at him, he tilted his head at the reflection, “Hello, Mr Wayne.”

He reached out and picked up his cowl, he put it on over his head; he made eye contact with the reflection again, then he spoke lowly, “Batman.”

He turned from the reflection and then he headed for the meeting at the Watchtower.

~*~

It was torture standing in the same room as his lover, without any sort of recognition of it. 

No, he corrected himself, not your lover, Batman. As far as Superman was concerned, Blake Wright was his lover. There was nothing between Superman and Batman, or Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne for that matter, not yet anyway.

But it didn’t stop his eyes lingering, knowing if it wasn’t for this damned meeting, they could be making out in the back row of the cinema, right now.

When Superman glanced around and caught him looking, Batman expected a glare or some sort of negative expression from him, especially after Superman and Batman’s last meeting, but instead Superman blinked slowly and licked his lips unconsciously, and he gave Batman a little smile. 

Batman bristled. What the hell did he think he was fucking doing? How dare he still enjoy Batman’s admiration? How dare he flirt with him now?

In the back of his mind, he knew he was a hypocrite, Batman had enjoyed flirting with Superman for months now, and even when he had found out that Clark had a steady boyfriend, the fact that Superman had flirted with Batman at the same time hadn’t bothered Bruce in the slightest.

But fucking hell, he was bothered now. How dare he flirt with him, knowing he was going to be with Blake again in a few days?

}*{

After the meeting, at the point in time where Batman would sometimes linger, in hopes of spending a few moments alone with Superman, he hesitated at the locker room door, morbidly curious but at the same time scared to death that if he walked in there, Superman was going to crush him emotionally.

He took a breath, and then he pushed the door open and walked in, he found Superman getting changed into his street clothes, he glanced up from buttoning his shirt, and he saw Batman and smiled, “Hi.”

He answered gruffly, “Superman.”

Clark held his gaze, “I missed you in the showers.”

His heart clenched, no please, Clark don’t this to me. Batman didn’t know what to say to him.

Clark began tying his tie, and he looked amused; he tilted his head, “No flirting today, Batman?”

Batman moved in closer, a breath away, Clark swallowed, and gazed at his mouth hungrily, and Batman’s heart felt as if it had been ripped out of his chest and he growled, “No.” then he backed away, turned, and walked out the door.

~*~

For the next few days, he was in a quandary about what he should do. He’d let Clark Kent get to him. He had let him distract him from his mission; worse still, he had gotten under his skin, to the point where he was able to hurt him. 

Just the idea that Clark could openly show his attraction to someone else, oh he knew if he told anyone, Alfred even, that his jealousy would sound ridiculous, how could he, be jealous of himself. But it wasn’t that simple. 

It was Clark’s blasé attitude to their relationship that hurt him the most. Bruce had spent his whole adult life channelling his focus and emotions into what he had to do to honour his parent’s memory and for Gotham. He knew that if he were to keep Clark in his life, he’d have to be a hundred per cent sure of him. Batman couldn’t be distracted from the mission by worries about what his lover was doing behind his back.

If Clark couldn’t give him that reassurance, then he was going to have to forget about him, move on. No matter how much Bruce didn’t want to do that.

He reached his hand up and scratched at his beard that was growing back in, so that Blake Wright could return to Metropolis and his lover. However, the time on his hands waiting, and returning to being Batman for these past few nights, patrolling Gotham again had taken its toll on his judgement, and now he had all but convinced himself that it wasn’t going to work with Clark. 

Clark may enjoy flirting with Batman, with Bruce, but the reality was that he had turned him down. Moreover, Clark seemed to want an average normal man to have a full relationship with, and average and normal were not words that you could use to describe Bruce Wayne or Batman at all.

So he decided, Blake was going back to Metropolis and he was going see Clark one last time and then Blake Wright was going to disappear into the nothing that he had come from.

}*{

He had only just walked in to his studio apartment, when there was a knock at his door. He answered it to find Clark on his doorstep, grinning brightly at him, “Hey baby.”

Clark swept him up in his arms and kissed him passionately. Blake groaned into his mouth, and responded by pushing his tongue between Clark’s lips. Clark moaned and sucked it. Then they pulled apart and gazed at each other, Clark groaned, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Blake asked, “Have you? Have you really, nobody else piqued you interest while I’ve been gone?”

Clark gazed at him, lustfully, “No, no one.”

Blake’s eyes narrowed, “No one, huh?”

Clark pinned him to the wall, and as he ground his hardening cock against his crotch, he asked, “How does that feel, hmm? Does that feel as if I want someone else?” Blake reflexively arched into him, and then Clark whispered in his ear, “Only you.”

Blake wanted to shove him away and then rail at him for his pretty lies, but he couldn’t resist him, and he grasped his head in his hands and kissed him wildly and desperately. He bit at his lips and Clark moaned deep in his throat. Then Clark pushed them away from the wall and hoisted Blake up, and he instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist and Clark carried him to the bed. 

They all but tore their clothes away, his preparation was done quickly, and then he was demanding that Clark fuck him. Clark thrust into him trying his best to be careful, but Blake grasped his ass and pleaded for more and now. Clark covered his mouth with his to muffle his cries and did just that. He twined his fingers in Clark’s hair, and held on, moaning, “Oh fuck, your cock always feels so good in my ass.”

Clark withdrew and thrust back in deeply, he moaned back, “Hmm, you love it, don’t you?” 

He jerked and arched onto it, “Fuck, yeah, god yeah.”

Clark reached between them and jerked his cock, and then his orgasm rocked through him. His ass tightened around Clark’s cock and then Clark was coming too, and then collapsing over him, panting, “Wow, oh shit.”

His spent cock slipped out of Blake’s ass slowly, Clark lazily mouthed his chest, and Blake caressed Clark’s hair, until Clark moved off him and they drifted off to sleep. 

He awoke later, and he lay there watching Clark sleeping. Earlier had been wild and incredible, but it didn’t change the facts. He wishes that he really was Blake Wright, and then he could live in blissful ignorance and normality. 

As he watched him, clear aquamarine eyes opened slowly, and Clark smiled tiredly, “Hmm that was great.”

He answered simply, “Yeah.”

Clark studied him with sleepy eyes, “What was going on with you earlier, huh?”

He chuckled lightly, “I just missed you these last few days, that’s all, and I just needed my fix I guess.”

Clark blinked sleepily, “Hmm, are you saying you are addicted to me?”

He admitted it, “It feels like it sometimes.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you can have me whenever you want, isn’t it?” Clark reached out and caressed his cheek, and then he chuckled, “You’re all bristly.”

He began, “I…”

Clark leaned in, and rubbed his cheek against his beard, and they both sighed. Clark whispered, “It feels nice but I prefer you clean shaven.”

He blinked in confusion, “What…? You’ve never seen me clean shaven…”

Clark gave him a small secretive smile, and his mind caught up, he asked, “You know, don’t you?”

Clark held his gaze, “Yes, I know.”

His mind was in turmoil, “When, how long?”

Clark’s murmured, “Ever since, Mr Wright introduced himself to me in that cramped office.”

His shook his head in dismay, “How…? Why didn’t you say something?”

Clark grinned, “You’re a master of disguise, but I knew it was you because you always smell deliciously expensive, even when you’ve been sweating in the Batsuit. You could never hide your scent from my nose. I didn’t say anything because I wanted to see what your devious mind was up to.”

He narrowed his eyes, he almost snarled, “You’ve made a fool of me.”

Clark’s jaw tensed, “You don’t get to be angry, Bruce, not after everything you’ve done?”

He growled, “If you knew, why, have you gone along with it? Why let me know now?”

Clark explained, “I went along with it because I’ve really liked you ever since we met, and because I figured if you wanted me so much that you were willing to do all this. Then you were worth giving a chance to. I’m telling you now because I saw the expression in your eyes the other day in the locker room at the Watchtower. It’s gone too far, and I think it’s about time we stopped this.”

He screwed his eyes closed, shit, he took a breath, “If that’s what you want, I’ll leave.”

He began to move off the bed, but Clark grabbed his arm and held him there, “No, I don’t want you to leave.”

He gazed at him, “But…?”

“The charade is over; Bruce, I want you.”

His heart beat rapidly in jubilation and he smiled, “Then that’s who you will have.” 

Clark released his arm, and he moved off the bed and went into the bathroom. When he returned all signs of Blake Wright were gone. He met Clark’s appreciative gaze and returned to the bed. They got comfortable under the covers. Clark stroked his smooth freshly shaven face, he sighed, “Much better…”

Bruce gave him a pleased smile, “Do you know what you are getting yourself into? You do know that being with Bruce or Batman isn’t going to be as easy as it was with Blake.”

Clark kissed him softly, “I think I can handle you, Mr Right.”

The end


End file.
